The MBRS-SCORE Program of the University of Puerto Rico at Cayey (UPR-Cayey) started on May 1, 2001. Its goal is to develop a competitive biomedical research foundation, a combination of faculty and research infrastructure that will be the nucleus around which a competitive biomedical research program will be further developed in the institution. To further strengthen this commitment UPR-Cayey granted $150,000 to the SCORE Program for three years to support its two research projects and other faculty development projects as well. Both projects, a regular and a pilot one, are in the area of Physics/Materials Science applied to biomaterials. It is one of the highest priorities of the Program to increase the quality of those projects. The regular project is in the synthesis of materials with biomedical interest, deposited as thin films, using physical vapor deposition methods. The pilot project uses some of those carefully prepared films with interesting electronic properties to make devices of potential use in biomedical instrumentation. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this supplement is to acquire equipment that will enhance the progress of both research projects. Three pieces of equipment are solicited with the objectives of a) improving the performance of the thin films synthesis system, b) providing in-situ real time information of the films deposited, and c) measure the aerial thickness and surface roughness of the films. The accomplishment of these objectives will create a strong research physical infrastructure that will allow the investigators to develop a world-class research program. UPR-Cayey, committed with this effort, will create a fund for equipment maintenance equal to 15% of the indirect costs of the projects. [unreadable] [unreadable]